Reunion: Memories and Resolution
by Nathaniel E. Kenway
Summary: The Final Conclusion of ILHL and WD. Its the High School Reunion and Ron is nervous about seeing Kim again after 8 years, but with Tara by his side, can he face his past and What about Kim, what has Kim been up since the break-up.
1. High School Reunion

**Hello everyone, Kenway here, sorry for the hiatus what with working two jobs. But now I`m back and I want to thank all of you for your patience and review. I decided to start a whole new story as both a continuation of We Danced and I Let Her Lie** _ **.**_ **Again I don`t own Kim Possible. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **B: Thoughts**

 _I: Speech_

It was a beautiful evening here in Middleton, as the sun sets down for another day and while many are heading home to end the day, the night was just beginning for some people for today is the Middleton High School reunion of 2017, the event where all the seniors meet up with old friends and relive the memories of their high schools days to see how life treated them.

While everyone was excited for tonight, one man was nervous for tonight. Even though Ron Stoppable was happy to be able to see all of his old friends like Felix, Zita, Monique, the cheerleader squad and some of the football players, heck even Bonnie would be a pleasant sight, but just the thought of seeing 'her'there caused the young man to freak out on the inside. Just as he was shaking with worry, he felt a soft touch holding his hand and he looks down, he sees a woman`s hand holding his hand tenderly and he looks up to see his beautiful wife of 4 years, Tara Stoppable by his side.

" _What`s wrong, love"_ She asked " _Nothing wrong, why should there be anything wrong, I'm fine, yeah just fine yeah"_ Ron exclaimed while mildly panicking.

Now Tara knew her husband well enough to know he was nervous, plus he was a terrible liar. So with a knowing look and a raised eyebrow she spoke

" _Ron, I know you`re nervous about tonight, especially if Kim decides to come today,_ Tara spoke noticing Ron flinching at the name but continues " _yes I know she hurt her bad, but Ron the past is the past, you can`t let it bother you, look at what you have, a home, a great job, a wife who loves you and let's not forget the little one._

After Tara spoke, she place Ron`s hand on her slightly bulged belly to further her point as Ron can sense the movement of their child made by their love. Ron smiled; he and Tara had tried for a baby for a while now and just when they thought it was hopeless, their efforts were finally rewarded with a child on the way in 5 months. Ron looks at his wife lovingly, how he was blessed with such a wise, understanding and beautiful wife he`d never know, but he`d thanks the heavens every day for sending her to him.

As he gives her a passionate kiss, which she gladly responds, he leans his forehead on hers as he spoke " _Thanks for the pep talk Tara, you always know the right thing to say and that's why I love you"_ She laugh slightly " _I love you too Ron, now let's enjoy ourselves and see some of our friends while the night is young, ok."_

As Tara takes his hand to lead him into the gym, Ron couldn`t help but feel worried about the inevitable reunion with his ex-girlfriend, he hasn`t seen or spoken to Kim since their break-up and he could imagine the awkward moment that would come should they meet again. He wondered how Kim would react if she ever saw him again, would she be angry at him for abandoning her and unleash 16 styles of Kung-Fu on him or would she be remorseful about what she had done to him and beg him to take her back? So many what if scenarios of Kim was enough to give Ron a headache, but he knew he couldn't avoid the issue forever.

So deep in thought of his trouble, he almost didn`t hear the loud booming voice of someone calling his name. " _STOPPABLE, FRONT AND CENTER."_ With a jolt and shriek, Ron stood firm in attention while Tara was laughing at her husband`s antics. After his brief scare, Ron recognize the voice and look at the imposing figure in front of him standing by the front door of the gym as non-other than Mr. Barkin, though older and a speck of gray in his hair, but still as firm and commanding as ever.

" _Mr. Barkin_? _"_ asked Ron _"Observant as always, Stoppable and that's Principal Barkin to you."_ Barkin said in an exasperated but proud tone.

" _Oh congratulations, Principal Barkin"_ Tara exclaims " _Thank you, Ms. King and it's a pleasure to see one of my students doing so well."_ Mr. Barkin _"It's Mrs. Stoppable now, Five years and strong and expecting"_ Tara proclaimed rather smugly as she placed her hands on her stomach.

" _Well then, congratulations are in order to the both of you, I wish you both the best and Mrs. Stoppable I do hope you keep your husband in check, now go on in and enjoy your night."_ Mr. Barkin said. " _Don`t worry, Sir I`ll keep him in check and you have a good night as well"_ Tara said bemused, while Ron gave her an annoyed look.

As they were walking in, Ron felt Mr. Barkin`s hand on his shoulder and turns around to see Mr. Barkin whispers near his ear " _If you are worried about Ms. Possible, she's not here yet"_ and gives Ron a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Ron nods his head, mentally thanking Principal Barkin for the heads-up before catching up with his wife.

As the couple walk in, the party was in full swing, people talking up with old friends and asking how they doing and reminiscing about the old days, some are dancing with their love ones and some are just relaxing and enjoying the night away. One man with his wife went to greet the new arrival.

" _Well, if it isn`t my old Zombie Mayhem smashing friend, Ron Stoppable, it's great to see you again"_ Ron look at the greeter and with joy, stated _"Felix Renton, hey what`s up my man, it's great to see you again."_

" _Ron, it's great to see you again, oh you remember my wife, Zita Renton"_ Ron turns his attention from Felix to see his friend`s wife, Zita Flores, now Renton by his side. Now Ron can be dense at times but not in this case when he noticed that Felix is taller than Zita. _"Felix, you're walking again, what, when, how!"_ Ron stated in an awe tone. Felix and Zita laughed at Ron exclamation and explained that they have been working and studying on Nano medicine at the Middleton Science Center to develop Nano robots that can repair damaged muscle tissues caused by physical trauma or defects and that they hope that this new treatment would help millions of people with disability and Felix volunteered to monitor on this new development to take note on any issues or mishap.

" _Wow, that is incredible you two, I wish you both the best in your research"_ Tara said in awe at the two scientist. " _Thanks Tara, it`s been hard, but Felix and I are proud of what we`ve accomplished and hopefully with more sponsors funding our research, we can really make a difference for everyone."_ Zita spoke fondly as she leans on her husband lovingly, which Felix replies with a kiss on her head. " _Aww, you two are so cute together"_ Tara proclaims sweetly thinking about her own husband and how lucky she is. " _Well, you two enjoy the rest of the night, it was great seeing you two and I wish you two the best."_ Felix said as he and Zita walk away to reminisce with their other classmates and as they walk away, both of them though the same thought, **'Good luck, Ron, you're going to need it.'**

As the night progresses, Ron and Tara continue to talk with their old classmates and see how their lives were after high school: Ron Reagan joined the Air Force as a military drone pilot, Hope married with three children and works as a sales consultant, Justine Flanner works as a particle physicist at the Middleton Science Center, Josh Mankey became an fine art professor and father of two with his wife, Jessica who became a drama teacher in Upperton and Big Mike, Vinnie and Junior joined the Middleton police force.

But the most surprising was Bonnie who had a change in heart after high school. After the Lowardian invasion, the Seniors decided to quit the life of villainy and use their wealth to help those in need and Bonnie, who after seeing the destruction and loss made her realize how spoiled and mean-spirited she was, so she had vowed to change to help people. So Bonnie had promised that she would apologize to every person she was mean to and Ron was first on her list. To say Ron was shocked by Bonnie`s apology was a understatement as his jaw hung low. She then explain how after she married Señor Senior Jr, she and Junior started up the Hope of Middleton Charity for those who are in need in Middleton and they are expecting their first set of twins. To say Tara was excited for her best friend upcoming pregnancy was an understatement as she screamed in joy and fiercely hugs Bonnie and congratulates her.

While Tara interact with her cheerleader squad, Ron decide to grab a bite to eat from the refreshment table while still pondering on his inevitable meeting with Kim and what to say, he was so focused on his dilemma that he didn`t even notice the hand coming in and slapping him across the face. After his initial shock was over, he`d focus on who slapped him to see an angered Monique with a glint of unshed tears in her eyes and her hands making fists.

" _Monique, hey it's good to see you"_

" _Oh, don't you even start with me Ron; you got some explaining to do. You disappear for 7 years with no note, no call or text and then out of the blues you just show up."_

Ron spoke _"I`m sorry, Monique but I just couldn`t stay with Kim after what she did to me."_ By then, Monique had calm down and no longer angry, though her tears had started falling

" _I understand why you left Ron, I wouldn't blame you if you did, but I'm upset because you left without saying good bye to me, I mean I'm one of your best friends and you come back married and expecting a child, I mean you couldn`t sent me an invitation to your wedding or something, maybe call me so I wouldn't worried if you were ok or not."_

Now Monique started crying and Ron, saddened by his decisions to not keep in contact with her came up and hugs Monique, comforting her and allowing her to cry out her frustration and relief that she had held all those years _._

" _I'm sorry, Monique, I truly am sorry, I wanted to invite you but I was afraid if I did, then you would tell Kim and I didn't want to face her yet, but that is no excuse, tell you what I`ll make it up for you, anything you want."_ Monique thought it over and with a teasing voice that spoke mischief

" _Anything, even naming me the Godparent of your children"_

" _Uhh, sure Monique, you can even be my children`s godparent."_

Monique slightly laughs and then paused dramatically as she sticks out her hand to indicate an imaginary banner _"Hmm, Godmother Monique, it has a nice ring to it, I suppose it would have to do. Ok I accept your apology but you ever do that again and I`ll show you some GWA moves that even Pain King would be proud of."_ Ron laugh at Monique`s threat and then Monique join in before hugging each other as good friends.

When Ron ask if she has talk to Kim and how she was doing, Monique explained that she has not heard or seen Kim since her confrontation with her former BGF and how she felt bad about not talking him about Kim and Francis. Ron inform her that it wasn't her fault and it was Kim`s decision to cheat on him, though Monique still felt guilty.

" _Still Ron, I knew about the relationship between the two and I should have said something so you wouldn`t have to go through the pain."_

Ron then spoke " _Monique, it would have been painful either way, but you know what, what`s done is done Monique if Kim didn`t want to listen, then you couldn`t do anything else she choose to do the deed, now she has to reap the consequences, yes I might not ever forget about it, but I moved on with a wife and a child on the way, Monique._

Monique look at Ron with awe on how much Ron has grown over the years and so with a hug. " _I hope we keep in touch, Ron I wish you the best and I`ll be expecting news to when my godchild will be born."_ Ron hugs back and spoke _"Thanks Monique, you take care and you`ll be the first to know."_ As the two friends went their separate ways, Ron grabs a plate and drink and return to his wife, who was sitting down and enjoying herself. As Ron sets down her plate, she notice the slight red mark on her husband`s cheek and worriedly ask Ron who did this to him, Ron reassured her and with a kiss on her forehead told her _"Just an old friend who slapped some sense into me",_ leaving Tara confused, but smiling at her husband`s remark.

As the night was coming to a close, Ron excuse himself to get some fresh air and walk out of the gym, as the night sky was littered with stars and the night air flows, giving Ron some comfort as he remembers a night similar to tonight, the day that he and Kim went to the prom together as a couple after the Diablo incident. He still remembers the event like it was yesterday, it had been one of the greatest moments during high school, to be Kim Possible`s boyfriend, he still remember the way she look at him as she lean in to initiate their first kiss and he respond, it had been the best day of his life.

But now Ron had wondered if Kim wanted to go with him to prom as a rebound or she really did like him and he wish that he had never kissed her and ruining their friendship, but then if he didn`t, he never would have met Tara.

As Ron clears his head from all of these what-if questions, he heard a voice he recognizes but still haunts him. " _Ron"_

 **Yes, this will be a new story as a continuation of both stories. Now originally I was going to write two separate stories, but due to my work schedule I cannot find time to write my stories. But as I said before I will not abandon these stories, so this will be a three part story. Chapter One will be Ron`s struggle with the past. Chapter Two will be Kim`s part and what she has been through since their break up and then Chapter Three will be their Final Confrontation. Again thank you for all of your support and reviews.**


	2. Down Memory Lane

**Hello everyone, I`m back with a new chapter. Now this is generally a filler chapter connected to the story. Kim is going down memory lane as she goes back to Middleton and this will lead up to the final confrontation. Again I don`t own Kim Possible, Thank you for all the reviews you have sent me and as I said before, this story will not be abandoned.**

 **B: Thoughts**

 _I: Speech/Flashback_

 _Middle of a Memory_

' **It`s been far too long but I`m home'** the thoughts of a weary Kim Possible as she steps into the terminal in Upperton Airport days before her high school reunion. While she is excited to see some of her old classmates again and reminisces again, she was also nervous about seeing her old friend and ex-boyfriend, Ron Stoppable again.

It`s been 8 years since Ron left on that rainy night, thus ending their relationship when he drove off. At first she was upset and angry at Ron for abandoning her but she felt even worse knowing that it wasn`t his fault, it was hers, she was the one who cheated on Ron with Francis and tried to make it seem like it wasn`t such a big deal.

" _What a idiot I`d been, thinking that Ron wasn`t good enough for me, but what`s done is done"_ Kim told herself as the memory of that night came up, telling herself that its over between them but that didn`t stop a tear running down her cheek. With a sad sigh and resigned look, Kim grabbed her bags and headed to the front for her ride.

As she was driving to Middleton to go see her family, Kim began to think about how her family was doing. She has not seen them since her brother Tim`s wedding. Tim and Jim mellowed down during college but never lost their love for science, Jim decided to join the Navy as a lieutenant after college and leading scientist in military science, where Tim followed in his father`s footstep and became a rocket scientist for the Middleton Space Center. Last she heard that Tim, being the progeny he is became the youngest leading rocket scientist by age 21. The Space Center was also where he met his wife Dr. Jessica Chang, an assistant to Dr. Porter in the Department of Robotics. Her father, Dr. James Possible became Head of the Middleton Space Center after Dr. Ludwig retirement, while her mother was still working as neurosurgeon at the Middleton Medical Center.

As she was driving through Middleton, she drove pass the old Middleton pre-school where she met Ron all those years ago and her thoughts went back to that fateful day.

Flashback:

 _A four year old Kim was holding onto her mother`s leg while her father convince her that she will have a great time and make new friends on her first day of pre-k. She was nervous as any child would be on their first day but when her father told her that `Anything is possible for a Possible`, it gave her the courage to go into the school not knowing that everything will change in her life. After naptime, it was time for recess and as Kim was playing with her red ball when three young boys came up and started picking on her and taking away her red ball but it was this time where a young blond haired boy came up to them and told them to leave her alone and express the importance of taking turns. The three boys look at the young boy and left little Kim to go pick on their new victim but as she was sadly walking away, she hears the young boy cry out for his imaginary friend Rufus for help and she decided to save the boy who stood up for her and she scared away the bullies. After she went up to the boy who pick up her ball and gave it back to her and as the boy ask her did that boy have opposable thumbs, she giggle and said "You`re weird but I like you" thus it was the day Kim and Ron became best friends._

Even as a young boy, Ron was always there for her and helps her out. He was not only the greatest friend anyone can ask for, but a great boyfriend as well, dependable, caring and always there when she needed him not only during the missions but also in her personal life. ' **I had him: he was an amazing boyfriend/best friend, never asking for anything but friendship and love and I betrayed him for a fling.'** Kim was holding back her tears as she was driving toward her home, thinking back when she started treating Ron like Bonnie did as if he was irrelevant, only available for her own convenience and never caring about his feelings. Kim wiped away the tears as she was nearing her house; she had a high school reunion to get ready for.

The high school reunion was in full swing when Kim arrived but she didn`t want to join in the festivity yet, still nervous about seeing Ron and how will he react after seeing her again after all these year so she decided to take a more scenic route: The hallways of the high school where her locker is. As she was walking down the hallways, they begin to take her back to her high school years where her only worries were not getting on Mr. Barkins bad side. All the good times and bad times, the days where she and Ron would go to Bueno Nacho after school or when Wade would call about another takeover the world scheme by , she remember that it was in these hallways she kissed Ron while under the influences of the Moodulators chip, a kiss that way passed the kiss Josh gave her when she was disappearing every time she was embarrassed. So much history in this hallway as both her and Ron`s friendship were tested time and time again, either by Bonnie and her posse snide comments about the food chain or by their own disagreements and yet despite everything their friendship grew and turn into love between the two friends.

As she walks down the hallways, she heard the music playing in the gym as the reunion was going on when a particular song came on that changed everything.

Flashback:

 _Kim and Ron arrived at the prom after defeating Dr. Drakken and his Diablo plan and taking out Eric, as soon as they open the door, the entire gym was silent as they look on the heroes only to be broken by Bonnie`s snide remark of them dating however the reply was something they didn`t expect. Instead of mock laughter and cruel jokes the crowd congratulate and cheer for the new couple even some of them saying 'about time' and as the prom proceed, Kim and Ron were standing there awkwardly, unsure on what to do until Rufus no longer standing the quietness jumps out of Ron`s coat pocket and pushed both Ron`s and then Kim`s leg so the couple can get closer. Realizing what Rufus was hinting, they walk unto the dance floor and danced as the song and the dimness of the room created an atmosphere of love between the two and as Kim`s eyes stared into the eyes of her BFF warm brown eyes filled with care and love, she realize how stupid she was and that the guy she had been looking for was standing right there all along. As both teens lean their forehead together, Kim lean her lips toward Ron and Ron enclosed his lips onto Kim`s as they share their first kiss as an official couple._

As the song ended, Kim slid down the lockers and she cries her eyes out by the wonderful memory of her and Ron`s first kiss and how she threw it all away for a stupid hottie like Francis and now she understood how much she truly loved Ron. As she sat there, she knew what she had to do if she wanted to redeem herself and so with renewed determination and a fire in her eyes she would go find Ron and apologize to him and repair their friendship.

So as she entered into the gym in mission mode, she caught a glimpse of blonde hair walking outside of the gym. " _Target sighted"_ Kim spoke as she follow the individual and ignoring the crowd. As she walked outside of the gym, her eyes were focused on the tall young man in front of her facing away from her as he was in deep thought. Despite the lost years, she still recognized the messy straw colored hair and lean physique she knew and loved and as she walk toward him with his back turned she spoke.

" _Ron"_

 **And this is chapter two of RMR. Again I am sorry for the year long delay, been working two jobs and getting ready for school, it has been challenging plus writer`s block on how to continue this story did not help at all. I felt this chapter wasn`t the best. Feel free to read review and let me know how I could have improved this chapter. Again thank you to all who read and enjoy my stories. Please R &R**


	3. Dealing with the Past

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and everyone who is following this story, I'm glad you are enjoying my stories. I want to thank Daccu65 for assistance with the chapter. so without further ado, Let`s continue on. Again I don't own KP or the characters, that`s Disney`s property.**

 **Bold: Thoughts**

 _Normal: Speech_

 **Ron`s POV**

" _Ron..."_

Ron's eyes widened upon hearing the voice, although it had been almost a decade since he had heard it in person. He recognized the voice, a ghost from the past that he hoped he wouldn't have to deal with tonight, but fate must have had other plans.

As he closed his eyes to face the voice's owner, he reminded himself that the only way to bury his past was to face it head on. He couldn't really move forward until he did so, and more people than him would suffer if he couldn't. So, as if time had slowed to a crawl, he turned first his head and then his body to look upon the young woman; his former lifelong best friend and girlfriend, Kim Possible. He let out a small gasp when he saw how good the years had been to her.

She was dressed in a black casual dress, with golden bracelets on each wrist and high heels giving her a touch more height. Her hair was still as red and flowing as a blazing fire and her eyes were still as green as emeralds, showing her emotions to all who knew her well. Rather than the anger and bitterness he expected, he saw sadness, determination as well as a hint of worry; as if she was strategizing how to approach the situation.

 **Kim`s POV**

" _Kim, is that you"_ Ron spoke softly, mesmerized by how more beautiful Kim had become since he last saw her.

" _Yes Ron, it's me. It's good to see you again."_ As she walked closer to hug him, he reacted by backing away slightly. Kim, feeling hurt but understanding that despite all the years, Ron was still hurting from her betrayal, an act she regretted every day.

Kim stared, nervously, at her former boyfriend, as if she were meeting him for the first time. He had grown; he was now taller and more defined, dressed well in a blue dress shirt, black slacks and dress shoes. His hair, though, was still as yellow as gold and just as messy as she remembered. His eyes were the same, chocolate-brown but instead of the child-like wonder she expected, she saw wariness, hurt and hesitancy, as if he was preparing for the worst.

Kim sighs inwardly knowing that Ron had every right to be, especially since she was the cause of it but she would not back out.

 **Both POV**

" _Ron, can we talk...please?"_ Ron choked back a sarcastic remark, but held his tongue when he noticed the desperation and fear in her eyes. With a sigh, he nodded and led Kim to a nearby bench to sit down and began thinking about what to say. Talking to your ex-girlfriend, who you haven't seen for seven years and after a bad ending is majorly awkward. Delicacy would be needed.

" _So, what have been up to for these past seven years, Kim?" He immediately flinched. "_ _ **Real smooth**_ _," h_ e chastised himself.

" _Oh well, you know, I joined Global Justice as an intern under Dr. Director after college and I'm currently living in New York as one of the top ranking agents. In fact, Dr. Director has decided if I can keep up the good work, I'll be promoted to Assistant Director."_ Kim said with a hint of pride of her accomplishment.

" _Wow, Kim congratulations! I always knew you would do it; I mean your slogan was I can do anything."_ Ron said with awe and a hint of bitterness at her slogan.

" _Thank you Ron, it hasn't been easy, especially with Will Du always on my ass. The smug, arrogant bastard thinks he can do my job better since he can't handle me as number one. But enough about me, what have you been up to?"_

" _Oh well, you know my life isn't as glamorous as yours, but I run my own restaurant, and a successful one at that. I've been happily married to Tara for four years and we are expecting our first child in about five months."_

Kim's heart broke a little at Ron's statement, She had hoped there would be at least a sliver of a chance of them making up and getting back together again, but it wasn't meant to be. It was clear that Ron had moved on without her and she couldn't blame him. She was the one who had cheated on him, but she had known Ron long enough to see that he was putting up a front; he was still bitter over her actions. Forcing a brave expression on her face, she forged forward.

" _Ron, we need to talk."_

" _I thought we were talking, Kim." This time, he didn't hold back the sarcasm._

 _"Ron, you know what I'm talking about," She sighed, slightly annoyed by his attitude and more annoyed that she couldn't blame him for it. "It's awkward between us; I know what I did was wrong, I know that you're angry with me and I'm sorry for cheating on you."_

" _Really Kim?" Ron's voice had gone from sarcastic to harsh, and he lurched to his feet. "Did you know it was wrong? You sure didn't seem to care enough to not do it or even to listen to Monique when she confronted you. I don't think you're sorry you cheated, on me, you're sorry I found out!"_

" _Yeah Kim, Monique told me she talked to you about it and how you blew her off," He continued, staring down at her. "It's obvious I wasn't even a concern because I was just plain old Ron, the comfort boyfriend and not a hottie who had a motorcycle or handsome looks. I mean, did you ever love me, or was I just a rebound? Was I always the save choice, who'd never do you wrong while you were looking for the one you wanted?"_

Kim shook off her shock an stood up, right in Ron's face.

" _You're one to talk Ron," She snapped. "Instead of confronting me or talking to me about it, what did you do, you just up and left me! You ran away like a coward. How did you think I felt? I knew what I did was wrong but don't ever assume I didn't love you. You were not a rebound and you were certainly not a safe choice."_

" _Oh don't put the blame on me princess,"_ Ron hissed, knowing that Shego's old nickname would get under her skin. " _I didn't push you into that bastard's arms, you did it yourself and don't say you loved me when you were in his bed. It's obvious you haven't changed since Eric; always going for hotties and leaving me on the sidelines. Do you know what it was like being mocked and laughed at behind your back about your cheating girlfriend? Hell, I had to hear about your cheating from someone else. Why didn't you talk to me before doing it?"_

" _Well maybe if you weren't so dense about it, you could have saved yourself the hurt and pain, you buffoon."_ Kim sneered, throwing Drakken's old insult in his face. She knew that this was wrong and not what she wanted, but her own temper was now up.

" _Well excuse me! I guess I was a buffoon for trusting my BFGF, for thinking that she would be loyal, that she would let me know if she wasn't satisfied, but I guess I ws wrong. You know what, forget it and forget you!"_ Ron snarled, before spinning on his heel and walking away. He no longer wanted to deal with his ex and he certainly didn't want her to see that his eyes were watering.

" _That's right, Ron, walk away!" Kim yelled, bitter and sad tears running down her face. "Walk away! That's all you're good at anyway, running away when things get hard. You're a COWARD!"_

Now alone again, despite her former classmates' stares directed at her, Kim's heart shuddered with guilt and self-loathing. She had only made things worse; this wasn't how it was supposed to go, but her wounded pride had blinded her. Now, he was even more distant.

" _I have to fix this before it's too late, I can't lose him again!_ _"_ Kim told herself before running after him, slightly clumsy in her heels. She was brought up short by the last person she expected.

" _Tara!?_ "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Now Tara has enter the picture, what will happen next.**

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
